Why Did I Do That?
by MinuitSoleil1313
Summary: Sakura's musings on a "mistake" she made with a certain Uchiha . Fluffy. SasuSaku!


I, Uchiha Sakura, head medic of Konoha Hospital and ANBU captain, have just done something very stupid.

Well, okay, not _just_… more like a month ago. But still.

I, Uchiha Sakura, slept with my husband.

Stupid! I was on the pill, or so I thought, but now my body was telling me otherwise.

'Cause honestly, I don't especially enjoy the feeling of _latex_.

So I was on the pill. And yeah, I know nothing's 100% foolproof except abstinence, blah, blah, blah, but I'm a married woman!

So my husband, Uchiha Sasuke, comes home from work and begins to kiss my neck. "Tsunade-sama assigned me a mission today…" he says. I sigh. "How long?" "Two months." He replies. "Rank?" I ask. "A." he says. "Don't die, Sasu." I say, sounding playful. But he knows I'm being dead serious.

God, I love that man! So anyway. He's kissing my neck and I twist in this arms and capture his lips with my own. I leap up on his hips and he carries me to our big, soft bed.

One thing leads to another, and sure enough, a little while later, I'm lying, naked, in bed next to my precious Sasu. He's kissing me softly. "I've got to go. I'm sorry. I love you." He says. "I love you, too." I say sadly. He leaves.

Which brings me to now. I'm in our bathroom, staring at that STUPID pink plus sign.

Damn! Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm not ready for a kid! My career _just_ kicked off!

Anyways, I'm not as concerned about my career as I am about Sasuke's reaction. I don't want him to be mad at me.

I put the little cap back on the strip that you pee on on the test and shoved it in my pocket. I walked to mine and Sasu's favorite sakura trees. I sat down at the base of the one he had proposed to me at and did something very weak.

I began to cry.

I cried for a good while, then I wiped my eyes and began to think. I love kids, don't I? Yes. So why don't I want my own?

It's not like I'm some Uchiha baby maker. Itachi's not even dead! Sasuke came back to Konoha because he missed me! I still love him after all these years.

So was I afraid Itachi was going to hurt it? Sasuke had warned me that if Itachi found out about his love for me, he'd probably kill me. But he said he'd always protect me.

And I hold him to that.

I got to thinking, and you know what? I love this baby! And Sasu will, too! I'm scared is all.

My phone rang. It was Sasu's ringtone. What the heck? I answered. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Saki-chan! It's so good to hear you say my name after all this time."

"Likewise!" I said, almost speechless.

"Guess who's coming home early?" He said happily.

"What?! When?! Where are you?!" I said excitedly.

"Turn around." He said. I did and saw my husband.

Needless to say, I immediately slapped my phone shut and leapt into his arms. I crushed his lips to mine. After a few minutes of tongue tangoing, he put me down.

"I have something to tell you." I whispered. "What is it, sweetheart?" he replied lovingly.

I pressed the pregnancy test into his hand and my eyes watered up. "Wha…?" Sasuke said, stunned. "We're going to have a baby." I said. His eyes widened. "You're p-p-pregnant?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face. "Yes."

Then he did something really unexpected. He gave me a big kiss and picked me up and twirled me around. Then he put me down and fell to his knees. He gently pushed my shirt up and kissed my belly, just below my bellybutton.

I began to cry harder. He, being my amazing, perceptive, caring, shinobi of a husband, immediately noticed. He was at his feet in an instant. He gathered me in his arms. "Saki-chan, what's wrong?" "You're t-too good for m-me!" He "tch"ed and stroked my hair. "Sshh…Saki, don't cry…No…that's not true…You are so perfect, and I just want to make you happy."

"B-but you have! And more! All _I _want to do is make _you_ happy, Sasuke-kun!" I cried.

Then he said something that lit up my world. "But you have, Sakura. I'm the happiest man in the universe right now! All because of you. Thank _you. _I love you."

And then he kissed me, and, if only for a blissful moment, my world was right.

Fin

**So did you like it? I sure had fun writing it. Read and review and Gaara gets cookies!**

**Gaara: Do it. I need my cookies.**

**^.~**


End file.
